Naruto : The Years After
by l8 tr8
Summary: Basically Naruto in a more modern world. Summary sucks,so check the story.


Naruto : The Years After

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden

So basically this story happens 1500 years after naruto shippuden.

Contains violence and inappropriate language

Ninjas,not much is known about except for the immense power they possessed and their ruthless nature but as the river of time flows everything changes. The ninja world was slowly replaced by a less honorable world until it was completely replaced by the modern era.

The year is the 1st of July 2013.

"Oh yeah,this rules," I shouted as I ran at full speed easily outrunning the idiots trying to chase after me.

"Get back here you gay prick," the oaf known as Big Fist,because of his fricken huge hands,shouted as he chased after me.

How did I get into this crap you ask,well I was walking in the streets of konoha city when I bumped into a bunch of wannabe gangsters who I kinda rubbed the wrong way until they took out guns after which I ran,for my life.

"I will loose them in the alley up ahead,"I thought as I turned right and ran into the dark corner. I then flattened myself against the wall and sneaked a peak.

"This is most strange," I thought as I scanned the area noticing that no one had followed me.

"Guess I lost them," I said to myself

"Looking for somebody," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Let me guess,shortcut," I replied.

"Yep,"he said before I felt two huge hands grab me in a bear hug and lift me up.

"Boss, I found 'em," he said.

"Let me see the troublemaker," an old voice said.

The man holding me in the bear hug turned around so that I was face to face with the man. He was quite old maybe in his late forties or early fifties. He had black hair that had greyed slightly that was cut short and neatly combed so that his hair lacked any bangs. He had more wrinkles than the number of the years he lived which put in simple terms,he is ugly. I silently chuckled to my joke before the old guy continued.

"So you must be the runt that calls himself a ninja,well just to let you know this is what we do to NINJAS," he said putting emphasis on the word ninjas while clenching his right hand into a fist and launching a surprisingly powerful punch into my abdomen which knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Boys take care of him,"he said as he walked away while four seriously huge men walked in.

"Goodnight ninja,"the man holding me said as he let go of me and kicked me in the back causing me to fall face first into the floor while the other men cracked their knuckles.

"Now is my turn,"I said as I rolled my body forward and pushed my hands into the ground launching me into air about a meter above the ground I then flipped in mid-air causing me to land on the ground with both feet.

"Now then,let's play," I said as I swinged my left leg in a 360 degree circle striking the man behind me in the head causing him to fall backwards into the trashcans rendering him unconscious. I turned around to see the two men in front of me run towards yours truly while the third man threw a chain which caught my left hand and caught it uncomfortably tight. I grabbed this chain with both hands and yanked it so hard that the man holding it was pulled forward causing him to crash into one man causing him to trip and land with the weight of a 160 pound bodybuilder knocking him out. I kneeled down and sweeped the ground below me knocking him down onto the ground while I climbed over him and silenced him with a blow with a fist to the side of the head. I then stood up and stared at the last goon.

"You still want to tango?" I asked him in a threatening voice

"I'm outta here,"he said trying to turn around. I then darted forward crossing the distance between us in the blink of an eyes.

"Sayanara!" I yelled as I threw my punch so fast and with so much power that the blow to his head caused his neck to twist at such an angle that it actually snapped causing him to die as he fell onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Tell your boss I said hi," I told the man that was groaning in the trashcans.

"Gotta go," I said as I ran away to grandfather's apartment.

As I got into the apartment I immediately locked the door and walked into my room. I then closed the door and looked into the mirror. I have an average build for a nineteen year old person. I then stroked my wild black-blue hair leaving a few black bangs framing my forehead. I have sand brown eyes and otherwise a handsome face. I checked my watch reading the time.

"Five o'clock,gramps is going to be back in one hour," I said to myself

"Gramps happened to come back early from work," I heard a voice say.

"hi grampa,what's for supper?" I asked.

"A bowl of where-the-hell-were-you," he replied.

"Cool how does that taste," I replied,most people would think that I was being disrespectful but my grampa and I have a unique relationship where the more we insult each other the closer we become.

"I'm ordering some Icharaku Ramen,want some?" He asked

"Alright I'll have five bowls," I said as I ran out the room to greet my grampa

He has medium length grey hair,the same sand brown eyes I have and a few wrinkles which is good for a sixty year old man.

"Alright,I'll go pick it up now,don't tear down this place for the fifteen minutes that I'm going to be gone for,like that party you threw" he said as he stared at me with a questioning look.

"Don't worry,it was only that once," I replied sarcastically turning around.

"Don't you have ramen to fetch,"I said cutting him off from his sentence.

"Whatever," he said as he opened the door and walked out followed by the sound of him locking the door.

I walked into my room and walked to the dresser and opened the last compartment,I took out the bottom of the compartment revealing a secret compartment which I keep my father's two most precious possessions in a brown tattered box. I opened the boxThe first is a scroll the size of a 30 centimeter ruler and is pure black in color with a seal with the kanji ninja on it.(yeah I don't really know what you call those symbols)

The screwed up thing is that I can't open it because its seal but gramps knows how to open it but he won't tell me,bastard.

The second is a black headband with a small metal piece on it which has a symbol inscribed on it,but it confuses the hell out of me.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Uhhh...wait I'm coming," I yelled as I replaced all the objects and put them into place.

"Alright who is th-" I said before I was knocked out by a powerful blow to the right of my side. I fell onto the floor with my sight fading into blackness followed by the sound of bowels falling and breaking and gramps and the stranger who knocked me out yelling,

"Fireball release," before I passed out.

Yeah I know this fanfic sucked but I wrote it for the hell of it. Remember to please review and criticize any mistakes and to say if I should continue this story.


End file.
